


Lover

by Secretnerd18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: #birthdaysurprise, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18
Summary: Third installment in the "Beca is a Sucker For Chloe Universe."
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Lover

The third installment in the "Beca is a Sucker for Chloe" universe. AU - I owe nothing. Song borrowed is Lover by Taylor Swift and I took creative liberties to change word. I hope she won't mind. It was for the good of the story. I do not own it.

Enjoy!

Chloe sat back on her bed, stretching and taking a break from studying for yet another round of vet school qualification exams. She was only mid-way through her degree and it felt endless. Suddenly, her phone rang out with the song "Sucker," the first song Beca ever wrote for her that she debuted on Chloe's birthday almost two years prior.

"Hey, Babe!" Chloe said brightly, smiling at the beaming face looking back at her through the Facetime window.

"Hi, Honey!" Beca said, sweetly. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be in the city again for two days starting tomorrow."

"Really? Again?" Chloe questioned. Not that she wasn't thrilled to see her fiancée, but Beca suddenly had so many meetings here in New York City over the past three months. "Not that I am not ecstatic, Babe, but…why don't they just relocate you here instead of running back and forth so much? You must be exhausted!"

Beca sighed but smiled. "I know. Things are a bit crazy right now but I think they will be slowing down in about a month."

"Well, that's good. I can't wait to see you! Shall I make reservations for dinner or would you rather stay in?" Chloe asked, knowing she wouldn't see Beca until the evening.

"Let's stay in. I miss some good Beale cooking." Chloe laughed and they finished up their conversation before hanging up.

**FLASHBACK – FOUR MONTHS PRIOR**

Chloe laid on her back on the bed sighing as she stared at the large, sparkly engagement ring that Beca had placed on her finger about six and a half months earlier. She was miserable – it had been a rough week at her veterinary internship and Beca had been in Canada doing some press and hadn't had much time to speak. And she didn't know when the next time was that Beca was going to visit. She wished they could just live in the same place but she was going to school in New York while Beca's label was based in Los Angeles and until Chloe graduated, this was their life for now. Sighing again she picked up her phone to text Beca when the ring tone sounded out – Beca was actually calling!

Chloe clicked on the video button and looked into the face of a very smiley Beca. "Hey, Chlo! How are you, Sweetie? I miss you!" When Chloe took a moment to answer, Beca's smile dropped and she stared closely into the camera. "Okay, spill. What's wrong?"

Tears dripped out of Chloe's eyes. "I just miss you SOOOOOOOOO much, Beca. I really wish we could live in the same place. This week was awful and I didn't have you around to hug and school is so hard and…"

"Oh, Chloe," Beca interrupted. "I'll talk to everyone and try to get some things moved around and try to get out there this weekend, okay? Please take a deep breath."

Chloe calmed down and they had a nice conversation before saying goodbye. But this phone call had left a lot on Beca's mind.

* * *

"Yo, Theo! I need to talk to you and Khaled about something," Beca called out to the tall man standing down the hall. Theo nodded and motioned for Beca to come over – apparently both were free at the moment.

"Beca! Love!" Khaled exclaimed. "What's good with you?"

"I need to talk to you about possibly transferring to work out of the New York office." Beca started to say and Khaled nodded at her to continue. "As you know, my fiancée is there and the distance is something we are really struggling with. I can totally move back here once she finished up vet school…" Beca trailed off as Khaled raised his hand.

"Say no more. I'm fine with it. I'll set you up with a realtor to look at properties to live in and we'll get the transfer ready to go once you have a place." Beca smiled and wasted no time in thanking Khaled.

From the next day on, Beca was constantly in touch with the realtor, speaking about what she was looking for in an apartment or condo for her and Chloe. And that's house Beca's frequent "business" trips across country started. She would arrange a bunch of showings in a cluster, fly in, tell Chloe she was working and fly out again. After three and a half long months, she found the perfect condo in the city for them and was in the process of buying it.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"Sweetie, this veggie lasagna was amazing," Beca said, sitting back in her chair fully satisfied. "I really miss your cooking when I am alone in LA."

Chloe signed wistfully. "I really wish we could live together, Bec. I am struggling without you."

Beca smiled because she knew that in one month's time, for Chloe's birthday, they'd be moving into their new condo! She had closed on the condo that morning and was meeting with some contractors to spruce up the place the next day so it was all ready for them and designed the way Chloe would like. "We'll make it, Chlo. Just have faith."

When Beca left the next day, she told Chloe she would be back once more in two weeks and then for her birthday. She couldn't wait to give Chloe not one, but two surprises this year!

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

The new condo was ready and Beca had once again written a song that would be released on Chloe's birthday that was a slow song about being together. It was still not her usual style but the words had seemed to pour out of her once she started condo hunting.

Beca's plan was to fly in the day before Chloe's birthday, secretly record a spot for Z100 to discuss her latest single, hide in a hotel overnight and spring all of Chloe's surprises on her after the song as per the past two birthdays. She couldn't wait.

"So, Beca, you're really going to be local now?" Elvis asked Beca as she sat in the Z100 studios.

"For a while, yeah. Chloe needs me and I miss her like crazy."

Danielle sniffed back tears. "Ugh, I just love you guys. Total relationship goals. And this new song is seriously AMAZING. I can't wait until we play it tomorrow!"

Beca smiled and they finished up in the studio. She then went to get copies of the apartment keys made and had one done with puppies on it as a design for Chloe. After some other errands, she settled into the hotel for the evening and called Chloe at the time she knew a red eye from LA to NY would be boarding.

"Hey, pretty lady," Beca said once Chloe answered the phone. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

Chloe beamed. "Me too, Bec. You'll land early in the morning, right?"

"Yep! There will be a car waiting for me and I'll come straight to you. Don't eat breakfast! We'll go out, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Love you! Safe flight."

Beca chuckled as her flight already passed yesterday. "Love you too! Sleep well."

* * *

Beca set her alarm to go off early and called Chloe at 6 am. "Bec?" She heard Chloe croak out, sleepily.

Beca sighed. "Babe. I'll be a little later than planned. We had to make an emergency landing in Cleveland. We'll be on our way again soon but I'm sorry I may not make it until mid-morning."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Oh, Honey. I'm sorry. It's okay – you'll still be here."

"Yes, I will! Go back to sleep. But turn on Z100 at 9:15 – the guys are dedicating a birthday song to you!"

Chloe laughed. "Really?"

"They said it was like, a tradition now after the past two years. So just listen, okay?"

"Of course. Okay Bec. I am going to go back to sleep until then. See you when you get in."

"You got it. Happy birthday Chloe." Beca made a kissy noise into the phone and hung up. Her plan was in motion. Heading to the shower, she started to prepare for her day.

* * *

**9:10 a.m.**

Chloe was up and moving and turned her radio on in anticipation of what Beca set up with the crew on Z100 this year. She didn't think any new singles were getting released as Beca just had one a month ago and she thought it was too soon.

"Welcome back zoo listeners!" The DJ cried out. "So, our favorite, Beca Mitchell, has this tradition of writing new songs for her girl on her birthday and this year is no different." Chloe gasped. "Here is Beca Mitchell's new song, Lover!"

_"We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_  
_This is our place, we make the rules_  
_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_  
_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out and take me home_  
_You're my, my, my, my_  
_Lover_

_We could let our friends crash in the living room_  
_This is our place, we make the call_  
_And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_  
_I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)_  
_You're my, my, my, my_  
_Lover_

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_  
_With every guitar string scar on my hand_  
_I take this magnetic force of a woman to be my_  
_Lover_  
_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_  
_All's well that ends well to end up with you_  
_Swear to be over-dramatic and true to my_  
_Lover_

_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_  
_And at every table, I'll save you a seat_  
_Lover_

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)_  
_You're my, my, my, my_  
_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_  
_Darling, you're my, my, my, my_  
_Lover"_

As usual, Chloe had tears streaming down her face but she paused to listen to Beca's sneaky interview. Delayed on the plane, yeah right!

"Welcome back, Beca! Another amazing song." Danielle gushed out on air.

"Thanks! The words just started pouring out once I made a huge life changing decision a few months ago. Chloe doesn't even know about it yet."

"Beca – please tell me this girl has the patience of a saint! You always announce these big things on air before telling her. Does she get mad?"

"If she does, she hasn't let me know. I think the surprises are always so big that it takes away from me announcing it to the world," Beca laughed. "And this is a big one. She's been really sad lately due to the distance of where we live and not seeing each other much. So…I am being transferred to the New York office and am moving here, well, today!"

Chloe dropped her mug of tea as she heard Beca's statement. It clattered to the floor and she snapped out of her daze. She had missed the rest of Beca's interview. Beca was moving HERE? As she started to go for paper towels and a garbage bag to clean up the shattered mug, she heard the apartment door opening and saw Beca sliding through the door, smiling shyly.

"Happy birthday, Baby." She said, quietly, looking at the shattered mug and tea on the floor. Chloe stared at her for a brief second and rushed over to launch herself at Beca.

"That interview – it's… it's real? Are you really moving here? We'll be together?" Chloe blubbered, tears streaming.

Beca hugged her tight. "Yes, Chlo. From now until you graduate and then Khaled will evaluate if staying in New York makes sense or returning to LA. But I am here. As of today. Aaaannnddd… here is your next surprise." The petite woman slid Chloe's special puppy key up into the air, dangling on a string.

"What's this?" Chloe asked.

"It's the key to our new condo, owned by us and us alone. This is why I have been in New York so much over the past few months. I was searching for a place to buy and then redecorating it according to what you would want. It's ready and already half furnished. I figured you could pick out the rest. Happy Birthday, Chlo. Do you want to go see your new home?"

Fresh tears clouded Chloe's eyes and she nodded yes, furiously. Beca smiled and kissed her on the head. "Why don't we clean up that tea and go."

An hour later Chloe stood speechless in the middle of her new living room. Beca had outdone herself with the renovations and she loved her new home. "Beca, this is really ours?"

"Yes, Chlo. We can leave the Christmas lights up until January…" she ended her sentence with a wink and Chloe felt nothing but unconditional love.

"Okay, my lover. You're the best at birthdays. Forever and ever. Take me home."

**The end.**


End file.
